


Brains

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Horror, Cyborgs, Other, Pseudo Science, Reforming, Sci-Fi, ghost in a shell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: As his new body nears completion, Pazu contemplates his being while between flesh and metal.





	Brains

He could feel himself being formed.

That was something of an odd sensation, especially given his current state of being. He was conscious of himself and his surroundings, yet there was a kind of displacement which existed between himself and what would become his physical body. It was as if he could reach through a cold, wet mist to touch it, only to find it just out of arm's reach. Which was rather funny considering that, at the moment, he was dispossessed of arms. Or fingers. Or eyes. Or anything which would have been what the world would recognize as him. Even his brain, which now floated in the stasis chamber connected to hundreds of tiny wires, looked like any other brain one might see. Hardly identifiable by anyone who had known him before.

He had been told by the scientists and doctors that his new form would look a great deal like the one he had been removed from. He would be able to make upgrades and alterations later if he so chose. But, according to the experts, sometimes a brain rejected a body if it didn't look and feel like their old one made of flesh and blood. Again, sort of funny when you think about it. Like a fish dying because it was moved from one tank to another and the temperature wasn't just right. 

In his old body, Pazu had often felt like a shark kept in an goldfish bowl. 

At the moment he felt more like a jellyfish in an aquarium. 

He was as aware of his surroundings as he could be. His conscious mind was connected to a computer system, through which he could effectively communicate with the doctors and engineers who were putting their time into creating his new form. He could guide them to some extent, deciding what he wanted and how he wanted to present himself with his new face. Now he understood why so many people had modifications after ghosting into a new body. It was like tattoos or piercings. Once you got started you just couldn't stop! 

And of course he made a few…personal alterations. Pazu thought of himself as a fairly confident man, but who wouldn't add an inch or two here and there? Make the overall package more attractive and pleasing.

That brought him to an interesting thought process. If there was one thing he didn't like about this whole free floating brain in a jar thing, it was that he had nothing to do but think and think and think. At the moment, Pazu wondered if he would still count as male in his current state. It was difficult to say. He still felt male. Or thought male. He wasn't quite sure how to put it. He didn't feel less male than he had before hand. But really there was nothing definitive to let him know he was still a man. He'd heard some people went through a kind of dysphoria when in their new bodies, as if they were just occupying a shell. 

Which technically they were.

Being involved in the process was supposed to help you settle in. Pazu moved through the channels, the tingling of electricity stimulating his receptors as he moved through the encryption and into the formulation chamber to view his body. 

Cyborg shells were so much more complex than people gave them credit for. The process took days, weeks if you got some of the unique upgrades and equipment. He was just glad someone was footing the bill for this. It could be insanely expensive to replace a limb, never mind everything else. It was fascinating to see the basic framework being put together, like watching an artist turn a stickman into a human figure one pencil stroke at a time. They were still making the receptors, the little robot arms guiding wire after wire from the core processing unit to the end relays where the limbs, joints and digits would be. They were still building the central nervous system at this point. It was the most painstaking part of the entire procedure. After that they would begin testing it, using his connection to help reteach him how to move his fingers and toes. Once that was established, they would dip it in several coats of sealant to ensure it was protected. From there they would begin creating the exoskeleton, connecting it to the primary framework and he would begin the long process of reorienting himself within the shell. Once they felt sure he could control it reasonably, cosmetic applications would begin, and he would take form.

He felt excitement snap through his brain. It was odd to say but there was a need in him to stretch! To feel his body move and flex! If he pushed his mind he could almost feel limbs attached to them, eager to be moved like they had been trapped in a back seat for a long trip! How was it possible to feel cramped when you had nothing to be cramped with? He'd never wanted to go for a run so bad in all his life! 

With determined control, Pazu pushed his controls a little. He felt a popping sensation along the back of his brain and felt the nerve endings twitch in response, trying to obey his commands. He felt a thrill seeing it move, knowing that his exercises in forging this were working to his benefit. What would it feel like to be inside the cyborg shell? No matter how soon it came, it wouldn't be soon enough.

:Pazu:

The buzzing voice cut through his concentration and he paused, letting the nerve fall dead.

:I know you're anxious but we need to let the doctors do their work: 

Pazu responded by withdrawing himself back to where his physical brain was, letting the cold chill of the status fluid coat him once more. He would simply have to be patient while they worked. 

:Relax. They're working through the night to get everything set up for you. It'll be done within a few days.:


End file.
